


Some Sort Of Crazy

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Somewhat Cheesy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhrWl5HdZqw">Blue October - "The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort Of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> Thank you for everything you were, did and wrote; I didn't know you personally, but I see your loving footprints all through this fandom. May you find your own version of heaven, Sid; you were and still are loved. <3

"So, you're still doin' this, huh?"

Daniel didn't glance away from the water, but he did make a face -- it'd been halfway peaceful, so much so that he'd almost stuffed his jack-in-the-box heart back into his chest. _Ask me to dance with that stupid look on your face, that's not enough, oh no, you feel the need to come out here and continue being a pain in the ass._ His brain was grasping at straws, distracted, throwing words and images at him: heart-in-the-box, Jack in a box, Jack in boxers, Jack in his heart... He dug his hands a bit further into the pockets of his tuxedo, voice chilly, "Still doing what, exactly?"

Jack walked further toward the edge of the lookout point, leaving a fair amount of distance between them; he even gave Daniel the respect of looking out over the ocean in a different direction. He also did the younger man the respect of not taking the bait. 

Daniel gave a small huff after he realized Jack wouldn't bite and tapped his glasses up further on his nose with a knuckle, glancing over toward Jack. The ex-general was turned about three-quarters away from him, one hand in his pocket, the other resting on the tied-driftwood bench beside him. His shoulders were still strong, his hair still steely, his jaw barely softened with age.

 _You can never leave well enough alone, can you?_ Daniel turned his gaze away from Jack, back to the water, back to somewhere far, far away from here. He wasn't any more upset Vala was getting married than he was when Teal'c and Sam finally settled down and had a pair of adorable caramel twins. He loved to see the ones he loved be happy, this had been in his makeup from day one, empathy all the way. No, Daniel was upset with himself and his apparent complete and utter inability to move on.

A full minute stretched between them, claimed by the sound of water crashing on the stone somewhere far below and some cranky gulls searching for their last meal of the day before the sun completely set. Jack turned, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out in a bemused statement: "Your personality is like an aged cheese."

The archaeologist's head tilted slowly and he turned a sharp neon gaze on the other man, "...What?"

Jack made a face back, pursing his lips in a theatrical scowl of thought, then nodded, "Mhm, yah, yep, _just_ like it."

Daniel took his own deep breath and turned all the way toward his... _Friend. We're still friends, that's safe enough._ "Okay, Jack, I'll bite -- explain your enlightened cheese analogy to me."

Jack unbuttoned the front of his suit, loosened his tie a bit and then shoved his hands in his pockets. He shrugged, a grin creeping across his face that even the growing darkness of the mild beach twilight couldn't dim, "Well, it's a delicate process, very particular... as times goes on, it gets more complicated, takes on a stronger... flavor." Against his wishes and without warning, Daniel gave a snort of laughter, which fanned Jack's grin into a wider smile. Jack slipped his hands out of his pockets, gesturing with them in the salted air: "Ok, so, stay with me here -- see, so what starts as a pretty mild taste that anyone can eat turns -- with time and age and process -- into a specialty cheese, this intricate flavor and texture that most people don't like."

Jack scratched his scarred eyebrow with one hand while he paused, and Daniel was rushed by a familiar, full-body pang of affection and need that damn near winded him. He hadn't felt it so bad since the _last_ wedding, since the last time he watched two _other_ people reaffirm and commit to a love they'd known was going strong for years and years. A love that wouldn't just lay down and die already. _Goddamn it, Jack, I've spent so long and so_ much _trying to --_

"So -- you followin' me so far, Danny?"

Daniel nodded, not trusting his voice as he crossed his arms, sat down on the bench with a huff and bit the inside of his cheek. Joy and fear, want and anger, comfort and anxiety -- his emotions were crossing wires as much as he was crossing limbs. He squeezed himself to keep from falling apart just yet, vowing that he wasn't going to lose it, not after he'd kept it together for so long.

Jack took a step around the bench, sensing Daniel's pain like he always had, whether it came in handy or not, and continued, "So, this cheese -- normal schmucks will see part of the name, like 'cheddar' or 'mozzarella' and think they know what they're getting into, think that it's going to be smooth and quiet and simple." Turning to face Daniel, another step closer, two pairs of eyes shining -- one with mischief, one with wariness. "So, when these idiots try the cheese and hate it, they make the mistake of thinking it's the cheese's fault. Not true."

As Jack shook a finger at him when he finished the sentence, then crouched in front of him, Daniel forced himself to speak -- his voice an embarrassing rasp, "I think you've had a couple glasses too many of the local wine..."

Jack said, "Oh, maybe," while his grinning face clearly displayed, 'Not at all.'

Daniel could feel the warmth of the man's hands on his elbows, even through the dressy jacket, as curled his fingers around them, "Anyway, your personality has all these... flavors, right? A strong tang of stubbornness, a pinch of hunger, smooth note of sarcasm, sharp hints of damage..." Jack carefully pulled Daniel's arms apart and away from his body as he spoke, getting close enough that Daniel could smell him. "And, deep down, _I think_ that _you think_ that it's too much for anyone to stomach."

The scent, all Jack and no alcohol, was clouding his mind, making him dizzy enough that he blurted, "What I _think_ is that you're drunk, or-or crazy -- both -- and that -- that your 'cheese' is a ridiculous stretch."

Jack's hands moving up his arms, over his shoulders, to his face -- it was making Daniel feel like _he'd_ chugged a carafe of wine and was consequently floating up into the air. He looked up, face turning shades of desperate, but Jack wouldn't let him go. Instead, the silver-haired man leaned closer, lighting fireworks on Daniel's cheek with the brush of his mouth murmuring, "Hmm I dunno about crazy, but I _do_ know I have a taste for--fmph! Mhmm..."

In the long-standing tradition of their friendship, Daniel interrupted Jack -- and in another long-standing tradition, it turned into a good-natured tussle. A closed-mouth meeting of lips deepened easily as they both leaned into one another, arms circling and chests pressing until Jack lost his balance and they toppled into the sand. Jack broke the kiss to let out a bark of pained laughter but didn't loosen his hold on Daniel, instead tugging him closer, dragging the other man to lay mostly on top of him. He tangled one hand in thick, auburn hair and tightened the other arm around his waist, determined kiss the younger man miles away from the grip of worry.

Daniel was far from worried; in fact, he couldn't give less of a damn about the setting, his tux, his dress shoes or any other aspect of reality other than the warmth of Jack's mouth and the force of his wiry hold. They kissed for some time before Daniel decided to go on the offensive, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth instead of meeting him on even ground; Jack smiled into the kiss and parried, hands slipping up the back of the younger man's suit-coat. _Huh, makin' out on the beach is kinda _fun_..._

When the younger man nipped Jack's tongue none-too-gently, he made a noise that gave Daniel prickles of excitement all along his skin. Daniel responded by breaking the kiss to curse, blue boring down into sable: "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear that? To feel this? To tell you--"

Jack kissed him again, shorter this time, then nipped his lip and said, "Oh, I dunno, about as long as I have, I'm guessing."

Eyebrows furrowed, the younger man tightened his arms, wiggling and moving until they were both laying on their sides. He downright glared at Jack then, running one hand through silver hair, touching his face, fingers trailing over the tie and buttons beneath it, over the Air Force tie clip before looking sharply into his eyes, "You... I thought I was _crazy,_ that it was totally one sided. Why didn't you... _say_ something?"

His hand tightened on Jack's tie and the other man grinned and used two fingers to push up half-frame glasses, "Daniel, what do you think would've happened if I had?"

Blue eyes crossed for a second to watch the familiar hand in a familiar motion then uncrossed, widening from a narrowed scowl into excited realization, "You -- you've -- how long? -- but..." He trained off and Jack settled in to watch the younger man think, propping his head up with one hand. After a moment, Daniel's face fell a bit: "I would've... pushed you away."

Jack nodded kindly, tugging on Daniel with the arm still around the younger man's waist, "Yep. At first, you were grieving, which wasn't the time. After that, you would'a told me my sense of humor sucked and not believed me. Or believed me and bitched my ear off about endangering my career. Or thrown a fit and quit 'gating. Or --"

Daniel interrupted him with a kiss, again, muttering against his lips, "Yes, you know me better than I know myself, got it Jack, thank you..."

The silver-haired man's mouth split into an even wider smile and he broke the kiss, pushed himself up into a sitting position, "A man could sure get used to that, you know."

Daniel sat up too, a bit confused at the change in pace and not at _all_ willing to be any further away from Jack than absolutely necessary, "Used to what? Being right or me shutting you up with my mouth? And... what're you doing?"

With a grunt and a hand braced on the bench, Jack stood and offered a hand to Daniel who took it and stood, eyes glued to Jack's face. The other man just leaned down and brushed sand from the back of his own legs and butt -- then reached over without looking up to do the same to Daniel. The archaeologist blushed a bit, hands going to Jack's shoulders as he repeated his question, "What're you doing?!"

"It's about time!" Daniel's face darkened to a darker shade of red when he heard Vala's voice. He snapped his head around to see her making her way over to them, layers and layers of her huge, flowy dress clutched in each hand. Jack stood up with deliberate slowness, his grin leaving exactly _zero_ amount of snark unaccounted for.

When Vala was within normal speaking distance, she smoothed her dress down, then clasped her hands in front of her, turning her torso side-to-side just a bit and fluttering her eyelashes, "Can I watch if I promise to behave? Pretty, _pretty_ please?"

"Well, it _is_ your special day..."

Daniel sputtered at Vala first and then Jack, feeling like his young, easily-flustered self. _Jack, the epitome of blessing-and-curse._ Vala's laughter rang out all the way back to the event tent and her newly-wed, long-smitten partner waved toward them through the buttery-yellow light spilling out of the pavilion. Jack nodded over Vala's shoulder as he waved back; the bride looked behind her and then said, "Well, actually, I'm here to let you know that it's almost time for dinner." She leered playfully at Daniel and added, "Unless, of course, you've filled up on appetizers already."

Daniel muttered something that was drowned out by Jack's laughter and reassurance: "We'll be right there, Vala, thanks for the heads up."

She smiled, her face full of mischief, and flounced off back the way she came, calling over her shoulder, "And Daniel, you owe me at least one dance before the night's over, don't think I've forgotten!"

Jack put an arm around Daniel's waist and tugged him to his side, turning the million-watt smile toward him, "Shame on you, Danny, for making such a beautiful bride wait."

As it had managed to on more than one occasion, Jack's signature grin smoothed Daniel's ruffled feathers for the most part and the younger man rolled his eyes, "Yes, shame on me. We'd better get going then, I'm going to need some--" He then blinked before raising an eyebrow at Jack, "Did you just refer to yourself as 'beautiful'?"

Jack shrugged, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off his lapel, "Well, if the adjective fits..."

Daniel laughed, shaking his head, "Well, here's to hoping you can accept my apology. I can't give it to you here, though, so let's go get some dinner in the meantime." As he tried to take a step away, Jack prevented him from turning by tightening his grip and steadied Daniel's smiling jaw in his other hand to plant another long kiss on him. Jack didn't let up until he could feel younger man go a little weak in the knees. When he pulled away, his hawk eyes took in blown pupils and flushed cheeks, intently watched Daniel lick his lips as he tried to come back to terra firma... _Apology accepted years and years ago, Danny-boy._ "Okay, _now_ we can go."

He reached up and smoothed Daniel's hair down, then patted him a couple times on the shoulder before giving him a quick peck and thumb-brush to the face. Daniel, still buzzing from the kiss and freshly dazed on a whole other level by Jack's easy outpouring of affection, stood there and watched the other man stuff his hands into his pockets. Kept watching him saunter toward the tent.

Halfway there, Jack turned a smug smile over his shoulder, eyebrows raised, "C'mon Danny; either we get ourselves around other people or I'm gonna _thoroughly_ ruin my appetite."

Daniel jogged to catch up, falling into step beside Jack, "Sick of my 'notes' already, are you?"

Jack chuckled, glancing over at Daniel before holding the bug-net aside for him to step through,"Aw, c'mon, Danny, you can do better... that was downright cheesy."


End file.
